mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Skaði
thumb|Skaði cazando en las montañasEn la mitología nórdica, Skaði o Skade es una jötunn y diosa asociada a la caza con arco, el esquí, el invierno y las montañas. Se manifiesta en la Edda Poética, compilada en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores; la Edda prosaica y en Heimskringla, escrito en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson, y en las obras de escaldos. En todas las fuentes, Skaði es la hija del fallecido Þjazi, casándose Skaði con el dios Njörðr y después casándose con Odín, teniendo juntos muchos hijos. Tanto en la Edda poética como prosaica, Skaði es responsable de colocar las serpientes que gotean veneno sobre la cabeza de Loki. A Skaði también se le llama Öndurguð (Nórdico antiguo: "dios esquí") y Öndurdís (Nórdico antiguo: "dís esquí", a veces traducido como "dama"). La etimología de su nombre es incierta, pero puede estar relacionada con la forma original de Escandinavia. Algunos lugares en Escandinavia, especialmente en Suecia, remiten a Skaði. Los estudiosos han postulado una conexión potencial entre Skaði y el dios Ullr (también asociado con el esquí y que aparece en más nombres de lugares en Suecia), una relación particular con el jötunn Loki, y que Escandinavia puede estar relacionada con Skaði (significando "isla de Skaði") o que el nombre puede estar relacionado con un nombre nórdico antiguo que significa "daño". Skaði ha inspirado varias obras de arte. Etimología El nombre del nórdico antiguo Skaði, junto con Escandinavia y Escania, pueden referirse al gótico skadus, el inglés antiguo sceadu, del sajón antiguo scado, y del alto alemán antiguo scato (significando "sombra"). El estudioso John McKinnell comenta que su etimología sugiere que Skaði pudo ser una personificación de una región geográfica de Escandinavia o asociada con el inframundo.McKinnell (2005:63). Georges Dumézil discrepa con la noción de Escandin-avia como "la isla de la diosa Skaði". Dumézil comenta que "Escandin-" debíó tener una relación con la oscuridad o cualquier elemento que desconocemos. Dumézil dice que Skaði deriva de una región geográfica que en aquella época no se entendía bien. Dumézil señala como ejemplo Ériu, una diosa que personifica a Irlanda en algunos relatos irlandeses cuyo nombre viene de Irlanda en vez de al contrario.Dumézil (1973:35). Alternativamente, Skaði puede estar relacionada con la palabra del antiguo nórdico skaði ("daño"), fuente del islandés o feroés skaði ("daño").[http://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/scathe Scathe - Inglés medio: Skathe', del nórdico antiguo skathi; similar al inglés antiguo sceatha lesión, griego askēthēs ilesos] Testimonios Skaði aparece en los poemas encontrados en la Edda poética, en dos libros de la Edda prosaica y en uno de Heimskringla. Edda poética En el poema de la Edda poética Grimnismál, el dios Odín (disfrazado como Grímnir) revela al joven Agnarr la existencia de doce lugares. Odín menciona el lugar Prymheimr en sexta posición en una sola estrofa. En la estrofa, Odín detalla que el jötunn Þjazi vivió allí, y que ahora lo hace su hija Skaði. Odín describe Prymheimr como "cortes antiguas" y a Skaði como la "novia brillante de los dioses".Larrington (1999:53). En la introducción prosaica del poema Skirnismál, el dios Freyr se ha enamorado de una chica rubia (la jötunn Gerðr) que vio en Jötunheimr. El dios Njörðr le pregunta al sirviente de Freyr, Skírnir, hablar con él, en la primera estrofa del poema, Skaði también le pide a Skirnir que le pregunte a Freyr por qué está alterado. Skírnir responde espera duras palabras de su hijo.Larrington (1999:61). En la introducción prosaica al poema Lokasenna, Skaði es referida como la esponsa de Njörðr y citada como una de las diosas que acuden al banquete Ægir. Cuando Loki se intercambia con el dios Heimdallr, Skaði se interpone. Skaði le dice a Loki que es un desenfadado y que no estará "meneando su cola" más tiempo, porque pronto lo atarán a una roca afilada con las gélidas entrañas de su hijo. Loki responde que, incluso siendo así, él estuvo "primero y ante todo" en el asesinato de Þjazi. Skaði responde que, si es así, de sus "santuarios y llanuras" siempre surgirá un "consejo funesto". Loki le responde que Skaði era más amistosa cuando estaba en su cama, acusación que hace a la mayoría de las diosas de este poema y que no aparece en ningún otro. El intercambio de insultos después se dirige a la diosa Sif.Larrington (1999:93 and 276). En la sección prosaica al final de Lokasenna, los dioses capturan a Loki y lo atan con las vísceras de su hijo Nari, mientras convierten a su hijo Narfi en un lobo. Skaði coloca serpientes venenosas sobre su cara. El veneno gotea de ellas y la esposa de Loki, Sigyn, sostiene una copa bajo las serpientes para recoger el veneno. Cuando la copa se llena, Sigyn debe vaciarla, cayendo durante ese momento el veneno en su cara, haciéndole retorcerse con furia, hasta el punto que todos los terremotos provienen de sus convulsiones.Larrington (1999:95-96). En el poema Hyndluljóð, la jötunn Hyndla cuenta a la diosa Freyja varias genealogías mitológicas. En una estrofa, Hyndla señala que a Þjazi le "encantaba disparar" y que Skaði era su hija.Larrington (1999:257). Edda prosaica En la Edda prosaica, Skaði aparece en dos libros Gylfaginning y Skáldskaparmál. ''Gylfaginning'' En el capítulo 23 del libro Gylfaginning de la Edda prosaica, Hár detalla que la esposa de Njörðr es Skaði, hija del jötunn Þjazi, recordando una historia que implica a ambos. Hár recuerda que Skaði quería vivir en el hogar que fue de su padre llamado Prymheimr. Sin embargo, Njörðr quería vivir cerca del mar. Por lo tanto, hicieron el acuerdo de que pasarían nueve noches en Prymheimr y los tres siguienets el el hogar costero de Njörðr Nóatún (o nueve inviernos en Prymheimr otros nueve en Nóatún según el Codex Regius). Sin embargo, cuando Njörðr volvió de las montañas a Nóatún, dijo: thumb|El deseo de Njörd por el mar A lo que Skaði respondió: thumb|El deseo de Skaði por las montañas Comunidad Odinista - Gylfaginning. La alucinación de Gylfi Las fuentes de estas estrofas no se proporcionan en la Edda prosaica ni en ninguna parte. Hár dice después que Skaði volvió a las montañas y vivió en Prymheimr, y allí viaja en esquís, porta un arco y dispara a animales salvajes. Hár se refiere a Skaði como Öndurgud o Öndurdis. En el capítulo 24, Hár dice que "tras esto", Njörðr "tuvo dos hijos": Freyr y Freyja. No se proporciona aquí el nombre de la madre. Byock (2006:35). AL final del capítulo 51 de Gylfaginning, Hár describe como los dioses capturaron y ataron a Loki. Se describe como Skaði cogió a serpientes venenosas y las enrolló sobre el atado Loki para que el veneno cayera sobre su cara. Su esposa Sigyn se sentaría a su lado con un cuenco. El cuenco recoge el veneno, pero cuando se llena, Loki se tambalea de dolor provocando temblores de tierra. Byock (2006:70). ''Skáldskaparmál'' thumb|Skade (1893) por Carl Fredrik von Saltza En el capítulo 56 del libro Skáldskaparmal de la Edda prosaica, Bragi narra a los Ægir como los dioses mataron a Þjazi. Su hija, Skaði, tomó un casco, una cota de malla y"todas las armas de guerra" y viajó a Asgard, el hogar de los dioses. A su llegada, los dioses quisieron expiar su acción y ofrecerle una compensación. Skaði les proporcionó sus términos y los dioses acordaron que Skaði debía escoger un marido de entre ellos. Sin embargo, debería hacerlo mirando tan solo a sus pies. Skaði escogió un par que encontró especialmente atractivos y dijo "Este elijo: pocas cosas feas puede haber en Baldr". Sin embargo, resultaron ser los de Njörðr La manzana de Idún - Comunidad Odinista Skaði también incluyó en sus términos algo que consideraba imposible para los dioses: hacerla reír. Para hacerlo, Loki ató un extremo de una cordón a la barba de una cabra y el otro a sus testículos. Tanto la cabra como Loki se acercaron entre sí de aquí para allá, gritando con fuerza. Loki cayó sobre el regazo de Skaði, haciéndola reir, completando su parte del acuerdo. Finalmente, en compensación, Odín tomó los ojos de Þjazi, los colocó en el cielo y formó dos estrellas. Faulkes (1995:61). Más adelante en Skáldskaparmál, se cita una obra del escaldo Þórðr Sjáreksson. El poema se refiere a Skaði como la "sabia diosa-consorte" y señala que no no pudo amar el Vanir. La prosa bajo la cita aclara que esta es una referencia a la marcha de Skaði de Njörð.Faulkes (1995:75). En el capítulo 16, se dan nombres de Loki, incluido "domador de Heimdall y Skadi".Faulkes (1995:77). En el capítulo 22, Skaði es referida en el poema del siglo X Haustlöng donde el escaldo Þjóðólfr úr Hvinir se refiere a un buey como la "ballena del lazo de Var Skaði".Faulkes (1995:87). En el capítulo 23, el escaldo Bragi Boddason se refiere a Þjazi como "padre de la ski-dís".Faulkes (1995:89). En el capítulo 32, se la menciona como una de las seis diosas que atienden a la fiesta de los Ægir.Faulkes (1995:95). En el capítulo 75, a Skaði se la incluye entre los 27 nombres ásynjur Faulkes (1995:157). ''Heimskringla'' En el capítulo 8 del libro Heimskringla de la saga Ynglinga, Skaði aparece en un informe evemerizado. Este informe detalla que Skaði estuvo casada con Njörðr, pero que no tuvo sexo con él, casándose después con Odín. Skaði y Odín tuvieron "muchos hijos". Solo se proporciona un nombre: Sæmingr, un rey de Noruega. El escaldo Eyvindr skáldaspillir presenta dos estrofas. En la primera, Skaði es presentada como una jötunn y una "dama rubia". Una porción de la segunda estrofa está perdida. La segunda estrofa dice: . . . De huesos marinos, e hijos muchos la diosa-esquí se unió con ÖthinHollander (2007:12). Lee Hollander explica que "huesos del mar" es una metáfora para "rocas", y cree que esta estrofa anormal se refiere indudablemente a Skaði como "moradora de las rocas" en relación a su asociación con las montañas y el esquí. Teorías ''Saga Völsunga'' En la saga Völsunga aparece en su primer capítulo otra figura con el nombre de Skaði. En este capítulo, esta Skaði, que es un hombre, es el dueño de un esclavo llamado Breði. Otro hombre, Sigi, hijo de Odín, fue a cazar un invierno con el esclavo. Sigi y el esclavo Breði cazaron día y noche, cuando compararon sus habilidades. Sigi observó que las habilidades del esclavo superaban las suyas, por lo que lo mató y lo enterró en un ventisquero.Byock (1990:35). Esa noche, Sigi volvió a casa y afirmó que Breði se dirigió al bosque y que lo había perdido de vista, no sabiendo lo que sería de él. Skaði dudó de la explicación de Sigi, sospechando que en realidad Sigi lo había matado. Skaði reunió a unos hombres para buscar a Breði y finalmente encontró su cadáver en un montón de nieve. Breði declaró que el ventisquero debería llamarse "el cúmulo de Breði", llamando desde entonces por ese nombre a los grandes ventisqueros. El hecho de que Sigi matara a Breði era evidente, por lo que se consideró a Sigi un proscrito. Empujado por Odín, Sigi dejó la tierra y Skaði no volvió a ser mencionado en toda la saga. El académico Jesse Byock señala que la diosa Skaði también está asociada con el invierno y la caza, y que el episodio de la saga Völsunga implica al Skaði masculino, Sigi y Breði, pudiendo surgir de un mito perdido.Byock (1990:111). Otros El académico John Lindow comenta que el episodio en Gylfaginning que detalla las payasadas de Loki con una cabra puede asociarse con la castración y un ritual que implica hacer reir a la diosa. Lindow señala que Loki y Skaði parecen tener una relación especial, siendo un ejemplo cuando Skaði coloca la serpiente sobre la cara de Loki en Lokasenna y Gylfaginning.Lindow (2001:268—270). Debido a su asociación compartida con el esquí y el hecho de que tanto los nombres de Ullr y Skaði aparecen como localizaciones en Suecia, algunos académicos han propuesto una conexión particular entre ambos dioses. Por otra parte, Skaði pudo tener potencialmente una forma masculina y, como resultado, Skaði pudo haber sido originalmente una deidad masculina.Davidson (1993:61). La académica Hilda Ellis Davidson propone que el culto de Skaði pudo haber prosperado en la provincia de Hålogaland, al norte de Noruega, porque "muestra las características de la gente Sami, que eran conocidas por esquiar, disparar con el arco y cazar; su separación de Njord puede señalar una separación entre su culto y el de los Vanir en esta región, donde los escandinavos y los samis estuvieron en contacto".Davidson (1993:61—62). Influencia moderna thumb|Njörðr y Skaði de camino a Nóatún (1882) por Friedrich Wilhelm Heine Las obras de arte modernas que muestran a Skadi incluyen a Skadi und Niurd (ilustración, 1883) por K. Ehrenberg y Skadi (1901) por E. Doepler d. J. Skadi también aparece en el poema de A. Gehlenschläger (1819), Skades Giftermaal. Las representaciones de art deco tanto de Ullr (1928) y Skadi (1929) aparecen en las portadas de la På Skidor, tanto esquiando como portando arcos. E. John B. Allen señala que las deidades son representadas de forma que "se les da una autoridad histórica en las revistas de esquí suecas más importantes, que empezó a publicarse en 1893". Una luna del planeta Saturno (Skadi) toma el nombre de la diosa. Skadi también es el personaje principal del webcomic de Katie Rice y Luke Cornican en la web Dumm Comics. El ojo de Skadi es un objeto a la venta en Dota 2, un MOBA de Valve Corporation. En el JRPG de Atlus, Persona, puede ser invocada en la Arcana de la Emperatriz. Referencias Notas Citas *Allen, E. John B. (2007). The Culture and Sport of Skiing. University of Massachusetts Press. ISBN 1-55849-601-7 *Byock, Jesse (Trans.) (1990). The Saga of the Volsungs: the Norse Epic of Sigurd the Dragon Slayer. University of California Press. ISBN 978-0-520-23285-3 *Byock, Jesse (Trans.) (2006). The Prose Edda. Penguin Classics. ISBN 0-14-044755-5 *Hilda Ellis Davidson|Davidson, Hilda Ellis (1993). The Lost Beliefs of Northern Europe. Routledge. ISBN 0-203-40850-0 *Dumézil, Georges (1973). From Myth to Fiction: the Saga of Hadingus. University of Chicago Press. ISBN 0-226-16972-3 *Faulkes, Anthony (Trans.) (1995). Edda. Everyman's Library|Everyman. ISBN 0-460-87616-3 *Hollander, Lee Milton. (Trans.) (2007). Heimskringla: History of the Kings of Norway. University of Texas Press. ISBN 978-0-292-73061-8 *Larrington, Carolyne (Trans.) (1999). The Poetic Edda. Oxford World's Classics. ISBN 0-19-283946-2 *Lindow, John (2001). Norse Mythology: A Guide to the Gods, Heroes, Rituals, and Beliefs. Oxford University Press. ISBN 0-19-515382-0 *McKinnell, John (2005). Meeting the Other in Norse Myth and Legend. BD.S. Brewer. ISBN 1-84384-042-1 Categoría:Diosas nórdicas Categoría:Dioses de la caza Categoría:Dioses del invierno Categoría:Jotuns Categoría:SMITE